Herosta
Herosta is a wrestler from the world of CAW. Herosta made his debut with ENA (European Nonstop Action). Herosta has made appearances in other promotions such as YXW, EWE and PNA, which was eventually bought by the ENA owner. ENA (2013-Present) BFG Series Winner: He started his famous ENA career back in 2013, where he won the BFG Series an complete underdog, although he had to face the brothers Raphael and Fabio in the final. He then went on to face the longest reigning ENA Champion SCM at BFG to capture his World Championship Fued with Moyes, beginning of a long titlereign: Moyes, who was sure, that Herosta won the title by accident faced the 17 years old champion at Judgment Day in a 2 out of 3 Falls match, where he lost after having the lead. At Survivor Series Team Moyes defeated Team Herosta in the main event after Mr. Black distracted Herosta and beated the hell out of him. At Slammiversary the youngest ENA champion went on to face Moyes again, but lost due to DQ after J.B. Black took some vengeance on his mentor Moyes. The Road to WM Tournament Winner SCM was then locked inside a steel cage with Herosta for the ENA title, but again the younger man was victorious Fued with Mr. Black and the Justice Code: Mr. Black was pretty angry about the fact, that he lost to the Undertaker in YWE, back in 2012 and wanted to do whatever it takes to destroy all the dreams Herosta had woth this title. Because of his big loss record, the YWE legend had to put something on the line to get a championship match, in this case his career. 4 Jackhammers and a Justice Code interfearance (who defeated Mr. Black at WM) were not enough to defeat the young super champion. AFTER THE MATCH MR. BLACK HAD A DEEP STAREDOWN WITH HEROSTA AND WHISPERED SOME THINGS TO HIM, that we noticed in 2016 later on At the Battleground CPV, one year after Herosta's BFG Series win he defended the ENA title against Jack Rose and Mike Robins (Justice Code) and won the match against all odds, although his childhood friend Joungblood interfeared to make it a 3 on 1 contest. One month later, the new BFG Series winner Joungblood took on Herosta for the main title and....Herosta Won FACT: Herosta became the longest reigning Champion in history Fued with Nuru and The Justice Code: Herosta gave the fans the opportunity to choose his Night Of Champions opponent for the ENA title and obviously they chose the most beloved man, Nuru. With a lot of respect heading into this match it was a clash of the greats until the Justice Code attacked Herosta without the referee seeing it and made Nuru become Champion. After the match the GM made clear that Herosta won via DQ while the JC was unloading on Herosta. Nuru then ran back to the ting to help Herosta and unexpectedly gave Herosta a chair shot to his back and shocked the whole ENA World. The 2 met again at Payback, where the match ended in a DQ win for Nuru after Herosta's cousin, Jack the Phantom attacked the new JC leader after his betrayal. At Hell In A Cell both were set to clash for the last time, inside the Cell with a special guest referee assistant, Jack the Phantom. And again, Herosta was wrong with his picks for the third time in that year, because the special ref double-crossed Herosta inside the Cell and gave Nuru the pin victory, which ended Herosta`s historic title reign. At Survivor Series Herosta had the future of the whole company on his shoulders when he, SCM and Joungblood faced 3 JC members for the control of the company, which his team lost with Herosta as the last man to be pinned (The Phantom distracted his cousin). At the Slammiversary CPV, he lost in the Semi final of the Road to WM tournament and then the Undertaker sent a message (Chokeslam) to him to set up their WrestleMania match, which ended in a draw, but Nuru had other thoughts. He restarted the match, which lead to Undertaker winning. At the next CPV, Extreme Rules Herosta had the chance to get a title opportunity, but he got squashed by Abysm, which ended up in a major Summerslam match against Goldberg. The special stipulation was, that this was Herosta's last chance to become Nr. Contender and he lost again. The consequence was, that GM Nuru gave Herosta a title opportunity against the newly crowned champion Abysm at Turning point with his career on the line. Herosta defeated Abysm in 2 out of 3 Falls Match with a CLEAN SWEEP, but after he won Nuru offered him, to be part of the justice code, which he refused and got beaten up for. Herosta's cousin then came in to screw his cousin for a second time by cashing in his MITB contract to become champion, so Herosta lost his title minutes after winning it and this reign was really nothing compared to his first one. Fued with The Phantom, Abysm and Mr. Hummel: Herosta then took on his cousin 3 times (won at BFG, won at NOC but lost at Payback by Abysm attacking him), which was one of the best feuds of 2015. Nights before Survivor Series, ENA was set to build a team to take on the Justice Code with their careers on the line to make sure, that the justice code ends once and for all. But somehow, nobody wanted to have Herosta on the team, because of what happened one year before that, so the NXT Callup Mr. Hummel came out and challenged Herosta to a match at Survivor Series...and Mr. Hummel won! Fued with Nuru, The Justice Code, The Savior and Mr. Black: The former 2x ENA champion was then part of the Road to Wrestlemania tournament, which was for the title itself this time after Nuru had just fired the ENA Champion, in which he made it to the quarter finals as the only non Justice Code superstar only to be injured after his 1/8 Final match by Nuru, who the had the plan to waste no space with making his opponents just give him the victory, which worked until the semi finals. Herosta then would return before his scheduled match with a completely new additude and massive destruction towards the JC. After making it to the finals, where he obviously took on Nuru (Who turned on the Phantom in the semi finals) for the ENA Championship in a ladders match, but as soon as he had the title in his hands, the lights went off and the Thunder Fred threw Herosta off the ladder to give Nuru the victory. At Wrestlemania 3, Herosta would join The Phantom and the Savior to put their careers on the line to face Nuru, Thunder Fred and Dynamite, who had to put the existence of the Justice Code on the line aswell. The major disadvantage for Team ENA was the fact, that everybody had to compete in Singles action before the huge main event with Herosta taking on his later partner The Savior with his newely urned Championship opportunity on the line (Nuru tried so hard to break up the team), The Phantom taking on Dynamite and Thunder competing in the MITB match. After defeating the Savior and becoming the new Nr. 1 Contender for the ENA title, his main event partner would beat the hell out of Herosta until the point, where he had to be taken to the hospital. When the main event started there was no Herosta to find and obviously nobody wanted to replace him and put his career on the line. After the Savior doublecrossed The Phantom and left him alone against Thunder Fred and Nuru (Dynamite was eliminated) the Team captain had no chance and LOST. While Nuru was celebrating the victory a smiling GM named Cody Young came and gave Nuru a huge present, the RETURN OF HEROSTA, who ended up defeating Nuru, Thunder Fred and beeing the big hero, that saved the company, however THE FANS BOOED THE SH*T OUT OF HIM! After defeating The Savior at Extreme Rules Mr. Justice (aka. Mr. Black) would finally return to capture the ENA Championship from Nuru after he was revealed as the JC leader, not Nuru, who then went on to face a contract-less Herosta at Summerslam for the title. After a thrilling encounter Herosta secured the title, refused to sign a new contract and left with the title, under big Boo chants. Fued with J.B. Black, Horror and the crowd itself: At Battleground, Dynamite, JB Black, Nuru and The Phantom were set to take on eachother to crown a brand new ENA champion, which ended up beeing the fan favorite JB Black. After the match, Herosta showed up with his own ENA title he left the company with and challenged JB Black at Bound for Glory. After a great match, Daniel Moyes distracted Jason to make Herosta becoming a 4 time Champion, AND THIS WAS THE MOMENT; WHERE HEROSTA EVENTUALLY BECAME THE MOST HATED MAN BY THE FANS! Even with JB Blacks Heel turn at Vengeance, the booman was still the champ, who ovecame Black, Moyes and the Cesar to keep his title. At the Hell In a Cell CPV the last match between those 2 men took place inside the Cell, where Herosta again did, what no fan wanted to see and retained his title. At Survivor Series Rex cahed in his MITB contract on Herosta and when everybody thought, that this would be the end of his reign, JB Black attacked Rex after a ref bumb to make Herosta retain the title, AGAIN! However it didn´t seem like a happy end, because the returning Horror, that was injured by the JC back in 2014 sent a message to the champ by chokeslaming him. This lead to an extreme TLC Match at the TLC CPV, which once again saw Herosta retaining his title after throwing Horror off the ladder to the APRON!! Somehow, this fued didn´d end since Horror saw his loss as a cowardly by Hersta act so at the first ever Royal Rumble CPV in 2017 the 2 met again in a LAST MAN STANDING match, where this time, the title CHANGED HANDS and the result crisis of Herosta started, after Horror gave the champ several chokeslams and chairshots. Fued with Mr. Hummel, The crowd, Jackslo/ Rex, Jacob Cass At the first ever Elimination Chamber CPV, Herosta had to overcome Horror, Abysm, Rhinos Lunatic, The Cesar and The Savior to become Champion again, which actually really almost happened, when the former champ was one of the remaining 2 men against The Savior. Contrary to all expectations, Mr. Hummel`s bodyguard got himself into the chamber and made Herosta lose the match, which made the Savior the new champion. The rebirth of the Mr. Hummel vs Herosta fued was perfect and the 2 had an amazing encounter at Wrestlemania 4, which AGAIN Herosta didn´t win in the easiest way for Mr. Hummel. What was really memorable was what happened after the match, when Herosta apologized to the crowd and all they had left for him were "YOU SUCK", "SHUT THE FUCK UP" and "BOOO" Chants, which made him scream at the fans and promise a new face of Herosta, then he disappeared for weeks. Jackslo, who had just defeated The Rock at WM5 tried to pick a fight with Herosta at Extreme Rules and make him join the gang, after what happened, then he changed his mind and called him a son of a b*tch and a man with no nuts, which might have been the reason for the return of the "booman", who again got his ass whoped and was physically unable to make it to the backstage area, where later on he got beaten up again by the Gang. At Vengeance 2017 CPV Jackslo took on Rex for a Nr. 1 Contender spot for the ENA title at Summerslam. The victim Herosta would interfeare in that main event and beating up the gang with Rex, just to eventually give "the Ace" a massive chairshot to his head, which started a big summer fued between those 2 and a new union between Herosta and the gang. At Battleground, Herosta was indirectly victorious for the first time in 2017, after Jackslo pinned Fabio in a six man Tag between the gang and Rex/ Fabio/ Raphael. One month later Herosta and Rex would clash in a great match at the Summerslam CPV, where Cold Soldier tried to help Herosta, but surprisingly the arrival of the greatest and latest, Jacob Cass took place during that match, which cost Herosta the match. During the Draft in 2017, the new Raw GM Blue Star announced a new Midcard title, the UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP, which would be on the line in the final of an eight man tournament, which saw Rex and Herosta once again on the top. The match then took place at the BFG CPV, where Herosta was 4-0. While everybody expected interfearances, nobody did one and those 2 had a very fair and phenomenl match, which concluded with Herosta becoming the first US Champion and the 2nd man to defeat Rex clean in ENA history! Longest Reigning ENA Champion & Various Feuds Feud with Justice Code; 2x ENA Champion Defeating the Justice Code; 3x ENA Champion Free Agent & 4x ENA Champion Heel Turn & The Gang; United States Champion Feud with Nuru & Jackslo; Multiple Championships Return & Tag Team Champion YXW (2017-Present) Heel Turn & Feud with Brett Storm EWE (2017-Present) Herosta would make his debut with EWE (Extreme Wrestling Entertainment) during its fourth season where he was revealed as the tag team partner of the also debuting Max Mercury to challenge SWED (Roacher & Francaios) for SWED's EWE Tag Team Championship. Herosta & Mercury would end up defeating SWED by count out. IWA (2018-Present) Feud with Ahmi Del Rezak Herosta would make his IWA Debut in a match against Ahmi Del Rezak in what was billed as an ENA Showcase Match. Herosta would lose to Rezak and would be beaten down after the match, starting a feud between the two. At Winter Games, Herosta would defeat Ahmi Del Rezak in a rematch. At Royal Rumble, Herosta would be pinned by Victor X in a Triple Threat for the European Championship also involving Ahmi Del Rezak before entering the Royal Rumble at number 3 and being the first eliminated by Ahmi Del Rezak. XWP (2018-Present) Season 3: NXT International Champion & Various Feuds Herosta would make his surprise XWP NXT Debut at Take Over: Philadelphia attacking Demon Spyke after he defeated Brown Claw to retain the NXT International Title. At Take Over: Milwaukee, Herosta will face off against Demon Spyke for the XWP NXT International Championship. At Take Over: Milwaukee, Herosta would defeat Demon Spyke to win the XWP NXT International Championship. At Take Over: Brazil, he would successfully defend the Title against Demon Spyke before being attacked by his next challenger Insane Zayn. At Take Over: No Escape, Herosta would successfully defend his Title against Insane Zayn. On the NXT after No Escape, Herosta would be attacked by Insane Zayn who used a table and ladder which made XWP Owner Brett Storm make a rematch for Take Over: Pittsburgh in a Full Metal Mayhem Match. At Take Over: Pittsburgh, Herosta would retain the Title against Insane Zayn ending the feud. At Take Over: Rumble, Herosta would lose his Title to Tank. ECCW (2018) King of Extreme Tournament Competitor On the first day of 2018, Herosta would be one of 8 men to compete in the ECCW King of Extreme Tournament where the winner would earn a contract. He would lose to Ace Stevens in the First Round. DWF (2018-Present) Feud with Alieus Herosta would make his debut in DWF (Doggy's Wrestling Entertainment) at the S03 Royal Rumble where he partook in the Royal Rumble Match, which he didn't win. After this event, Herosta would officially sign a contract with DWF and was assigned to the RAW Roster. At Main Event, Herosta would team up with another debutee Alieus to challenge Beauty & The Beast for the DWF Tag Team Championship. However, Herosta would turn on his partner and turned Heel by costing them the victory. Championships & Accomplishments ENA: *ENA Champion - 4x *ENA United States Champion - 1x *ENA Intercontinental Champion - 1x *ENA European Champion -1x *ENA World Tag Team Champion - 1x with Cold Soldier *ENA Tag Team Champion - 1x with Mr. Hummel *ENA Ultimate 6 Man Tag Team Champion - 1x with Rogan Rex & Nuru Billy *ENA Hardcore Champion - 1x *Bound For Glory Series (2013) *Superstar of the Year (2016) *Match of the Year (2013, 2014, 2015, 2019) *Feud of the Year 2017 - with Rogan Rex *Sixth Triple Crown Winner *Second Grand Slam Winner EWF *EWF Intercontinental Champion - 1x (Current) XWP: * XWP NXT International Champion - 1x CWF * CWF United States Championship - 1x (Current) CAW Wrestling Observer *5 Star Match (2018) - ENA Wrestlemania 5: Herosta vs Jacob Cass *5 Star Match (2018) - YXW Redemption: Brett Storm © vs Herosta *5 Star Match (2019) - ENA Bound For Glory 2019: H.O.P (Bison & Big Dawg) © vs. Herosta & Mr. Hummel Category:CAW Category:ENA Category:European Nonstop Action